1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of canalphones.
2. Description of Background
There are many different types of personal listening devices such as headphones, earbuds, canalphones, and/or the like. Headphones are personal listening devices that are held in close proximately to the ear by some support system. Earbuds are small personal listening devices that are positioned directly in front of the ear canal and are substantially smaller than a person's outer ear. Similarly, canalphones are personal listening devices that are substantially smaller than a person's outer ear, but they differ from earbuds in that they are placed directly in one end of the ear canal. Both earbuds and canalphones are held in positioned by friction between the ear and the device rather than the support system found in most headphones.
Canalphones are also referred to as in-ear monitors due to how the canalphone is worn by a listener. In other words, a canalphone housing is worn in the ear of the user and not over and/or around the ear of the user. Some canalphones also serve as earplugs due to the way the canalphone limits noise external to the canalphone from entering the ear canal.